Twins of Nyx and Champions of Kronos
by ZDragonswrath
Summary: Nyx planning her revenge against olympus with kronos has a son and daughter that were twins she named these twins percy and Sophia and after years of training they go to camp half blood so they can infiltrate information about the gods and olympus but will they change their mines because they fell in love and have friends or will they side with their motI'll just disclaim from here
1. The birth of the Prophecy

**Alright people if you liked my other story I hope you like this one and trust me there will be plenty of twists and now I present to you The dark son of Nyx and champion of Kronos this story is dedicated to those of you who criticize people's imagination for you are the reasons children are shy, unconfident, and scared and now for the story**

It was as inky black in the depths of hell, for it was meant to be the titans eternal torture. This hell hole is meant to hold the mighty titan king of time Kronos for punishment of his crimes. Yet in the depths you could hear a voice that was like knives against stone talking. "Are the children ready to be born yet?" the figure said in a voice that would send shivers down anybody's back but then it cleared . "Yes they should be ready soon" another female voice responded. "Good once they are born we can start forming our army" the male voice said chuckling which sounded like tumbling rocks. Then there was a flash of light and there stood the titan Kronos and the essence of night Nyx with everything frozen around Kronos even Nyx. "Hello readers" Kronos said looking straight at you "I know how everything in this story is going to play out with the twins of Nyx and me, but I think I'll let things play out for your entertainment" he then winked and time came back to normal. Nyx stared at him for a minute and just before she collapsed Kronos rushed behind her catching her "They're coming" they whispered at the same time causing them to blush. Though Kronos would never admit it he was in love with Nyx and had felt lonely after he found out of Rhea fading.

He quickly snapped his fingers and a bed formed out of nowhere "Foolish gods" he muttered "Never checking to see that I had been chopped up or that I can use my powers." He then set Nyx down on the bed and called Eileithyia, the goddess of childbirth. "Whatcha need Kronie" Eileithyia said in a playful voice causing Kronos to smile 'The gods convince everybody that we're bad, yet they're the ones corrupt with power' Kronos thought then snapped back to reality when he heard Nyx cry out in pain breaking my heart. "Eileithyia, Nyx is having the children and with you being the goddess of child birth I need you to do your thing" Kronos said quickly. "My thing" she asked raising an eyebrow "You know what I mean" Kronos said getting desperate "All right you can either choose to stay with her or leave the room she said raising her hands creating a room around them and providing a light. "I'll stay" Kronos said grabbing Nyx's hand to comfort her although it was really to comfort himself

See you all think that titans, giants, and monsters are bad and that they like killing people. Well that's where the gods have you tricked They control the mist to make you miss the obvious. In truth it is the gods who are monsters. They use titans and giants to cover their asses for what has happened. The story of the children of Kronos and Gaia what happened was Ouranos faded passing rulership on to Kronos. Kronos never castrated Ouranos or anything this was just a story to make the titans look bad. When Kronos and Rhea had their children Kronos didn't eat them, no he received a prophecy of them being great and tried helping them to prosper but Zeus being egotistic took offense to that and castrated Kronos and chopping him up in to pieces after Kronos practically begged for mercy.

Now you know all that lets return to the story at hand. Nyx's grip suddenly tightened and she screamed sending a spike of pain up Kronos' arm but he ignored it for his lover was in more pain then him. "Shh" he whispered in her ear "It's going to be alright" he whispered rubbing her hand as tears formed in her eyes. Normally this wouldn't affect a immortal as bad so what's going on Kronos wondered. "They're here" Eileithyia said in a sing song voice. "They're?" Nyx and I both asked "Yes Nyx, the reason it hurt so much is because you had both of them at the same time" she said picking up a pure white bundle and inky black bundle. "Kronos, Nyx meet your new son and daughter" Eileithyia said handing Kronos the Black bundle and Nyx the White bundle. "What should we name them?" Nyx asked "We'll name the boy Perseus (Destroyer) and the girl Kaina (Creator)" Kronos said smiling. "Perfect" Nyx said kissing Percy's forehead. Suddenly there was a budge in both blankets like something trying to get out , so Kronos and Nyx unwrapped the babies to reveal on Percy a light neon blue wings that seem to be made of clocks and complicated signs and runes on it. When Kronos unwrapped Kaina pure black wings with inky black eagle feathers.

Then Nyx suddenly froze and recalled a prophecy told long ago

_The sky shall pass on it's kingdom_

_To the lives of time and wife_

_At his own sons hand_

_his life gone with one scythe_

_cast to the depths of hell_

_made for him to ever dwell _

_Time is to encounter night _

_with that children are a fright_

_for one shall have wings of time _

_and the other of pure black_

_These two will give the decision_

_of the fall of the gods _

_or end of the titans_

_For two loves shall decide it all_

This was not good Nyx thought their children were going to be a main key in a prophecy that has been around for millenia! Sure they were going use them for war but she didn't plan this to happen tp her babies. "Kronos what are we going to do" Nyx asked. SUddenly everything stops in place and Kronos looks at you "I am sorry readers but I cannot see the last four lines in the future so I'll have to cross that bridge when it comes but it makes it more exciting" he then winks and everything is back to normal "We must prepare them as best we can then it's all up to them" Kronos said helping her off the bed. "But there must be something we can do" Nyx asked desperation in her voice. "I'm sorry Nyx but they need to learn to grow up and fight" Kronos said regret of those words eminent in his eyes. "Fine but that doesn't mean I'm not going to give them help" she huffed pouting. "And I'm not telling you, you can't I'm just saying when they face their destiny it must be alone" Kronos said taking Percy from her "Now I'm going to put them to bed and you need to go to bed you may be immortal but you're not invincible so no arguing" he said kissing her forehead since he was taller than her. When he said this she huffed "fine" and went walking off to some part of Tartarus and as she walked off the light in the room slowly dwindled away.

"Percy and Kaina I'm going to help you through this, even if it hurts me, in the end you two will have a good life, I swear it on the river Styx" Kronos said untill the room in Tartarus went black with the king of the titans holding his new children

**So what'ya think of my remake guys it took me enough versions but I got it worked out finally I'm so happy I pulled up one of my favorite songs that I only listen to on rare occasions Usually revenge but type in cold hearted by Zac brown but untill next time this is shnook signing off**


	2. ImportantAN please read

im sorry to inform you that I will not be able to continue my stories because i'm moving and don't have internet when we can afford it I will start writing again but just because I'm not writing on here does not mean im not writing on paper so when I update next I will have a shitload to update but until next time

This is shnook signing off


End file.
